A marriage proposal is a special and once-in-a-lifetime event. Many people would like to capture that moment, such as in a picture or on video. However, hiring a private photographer or videographer to capture the moment can be very costly and is out of the budget for many couples. Additionally, hiring a photographer or videographer may not be practical for couples when the proposal is spontaneous or if the proposal occurs at a location where the photographer or videographer would not be able to be discrete.
Since most people carry mobile phones, and all modern mobile phones have video recording capabilities, it is logical that one might want to use their own mobile phone to capture the moment of the proposal. Additionally, having the moment recorded directly onto a smartphone makes it easy for individuals to quickly and efficiently post the photos or videos of the proposal onto social media or to share it with their friends and family. However, holding an engagement ring in one hand and a cell phone attempting to record a video or take a photo in the other hand is neither practical nor romantic. It is with regard to this and other problems that the present invention is directed.